A quest against hate
by keep it in your pants
Summary: Naruto has an encounter with kyubi and his dad after which he realised that hate can only fuel hatred, only love can extinguish it. he has a friend who is a genius, she helps him get through life, ocmeko oocfemkyubi; rated m because i am lazy and don't want to risk underrating this fit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- realization of a dream

2 years after night of the kyubi attack

2 year old naruto could be seen crying in his bed in the konoha orphanag thinking "why dose the mistress geralda hate me? what have i done, she is always so kind to everyone else." these thoughts induced by severe beating after asking for something more food like than the mush of leftover from plates other children in the orphanage. suddenly he could here some wheels screeching of metallic sound as a wheelchair and its eighteen month old rider approached him. she came closer and asked "why dose she do that to you ?" while showing the rice balls she was clearly hiding under her the surprised look in his eyes and putting her hand on his shoulder she continued "here take some , i brought it for you , i am miko by the way". handing him the rice balls. he looked at the rice balls and devoured all three of them in one go and met the kind eyes of one who called herself miko. after a calculating moment of thought he said " thank you, i am naruto and i don't know why she does this to me, watching her treat me like garbage other children have also started to treat me like i am below them and that i am garbage , what are you being kind to me ?"he asked in genuine disbelief. Miko gave a pout and didn't answer .

 _2 years later_

now almost 4 year old naruto was playing with his best and only friend while she made every attempt to get back to her book, apparently his puppy dog eyes work on her way too well for her to do such. Miko sighed and said "tomorrow is your birthday shouldn't you be going to bed early , didn't hokaga-sama said that he will come meet you in the morning".naruto sighed and obliged as he went to his bed. miko did the same and booth went to sleep. Later at midnight their room door opened and a figure came into the darkness of the room. She came to naruto's bedside and woke him up whisperd while holding his mouth "happy birthday deamon you are finnaly 4 year old and a deamon like you should be able to take care of yourself ". Miko was too scared to act on it and pretended to be asleep while trying to hold of her tears while She watched mistress geralda take her friend outside and thow him out of the orphanage in midnight.

Next day when the third hokage showed up and asked for naruto geralda said he ran away in the middle of the night. The third hokage ordered his anbu guard to find naruto. As miko watched his expression change form horror to sadness while he mumbled to himself " _forgive me for I have failed you boath"_ , she decided to approach the hokage to tell him the truth. She tugged his kimono and said "hokage-sama can I talk to you in private, its about naruto", the hokage obliged to her request as the went to the park in the orphanage to talk, she told him the truth and furious hokage immediately called for geralda to explain herself , when she coudnt find the words to deny it she immediately was sent to prison awaiting her trail. Naruto was missing for two more days up until he was found by the dog anbu (kakashi) , who was in tears behind his mask as he saw an almost corps like body of bold cover yet scar less naruto inside a garbage trunk.

 _2 days ago_

Naruto was being chased by a bunch of people who unknown to his knowledge were told about his exile from orphanage as part of a plan by geralda . he felt kunai pierce through skin on his as he tried to run . but how fast can a 4 year old run compared to a crowd of adults apparently highly motivated to kill him. Eventually they caught up and slashed kunai and knife. When they were satisfied at their art of blood that covered every inch of the 4 year olds body , they thought that his death should be a painfull one and threw him in the dumpster expecting him to slowly and painfully die of the bold loss, naruto unable to move or even hold his consciousness any more fainted with a sudden headache.

[ _In naruto's mindscape_ ]

naruto woke up inside a sewer, he couldn't feel any pain any more. he tried to think of how he ended up here and decided that villagers must have thrown him in the sewers thinking he was dead. He walked up to a cage that held a crying child no older than his age. He approached her to ask what was happening and why was she in a cage when he heard her mumbling **_"all because of me , those humans attack and shun him all because of me"_** _._ He came closer to the cage as he saw the red haired girl rolled up in a ball. He asked " hello who are you? Were are we? And why are you crying". She found herself stupefied when she looked at him. She whipped some of her tears and turned into giant fox and started smashing the cage, yelling in a deep manlike voice **"Get out of here mortal wake up and save yourself or I will kill you ",** naruto looked at the fox with indifference and said " this wont work on me you know, I already saw your true form now please tell me what is up so I may be able to help you, whoever you are" ,seeing the caring and indifferent look in his eyes. kyubi still in her fox form explained him about how his mother was the previous kyubi and about the night the masked man attacked and his father, the fourth hokage sealed her in him. She continued to tell him how she was the reason he was so hated around the village and asked for forgiveness. He then recklessly approached the seal and said "it not your fault , you are misunderstood just as I am, if anything it is the fault of my father who knowingly how jinchuriki are treated shoved his son into that life and didn't even bother to think that he wouldn't even be alive, neither will my mother and yet he decided to make that public. I cannot imagine how stupid that man is. I don't even know what to think of him"

as soon as he touched the seal he felt a green glow on his hand as he saw the worst man he could see right now hold his arm . he got angry and threw a puch at hi but what could a four year old do to a hokage, he asked why is he here and he new presence said "I am here to protect you , to ensure that your seal is safe.", naruto yelled "YOU CAN'T BE HERE YOU ARE DEAD! DEAD!" , minato sighed and said " I left some of my chakra in you to activate if or when seal is weakened or you try to weaken it yourself" . naruto started crying as he willed the shadow of minato to shoot up like rope and bind him like a mummy and pull him onto the ground .

As minato lay on the ground naruto looked at kyubi and asked "are all your siblings treated as you have been?" she nodded in a yes, naruto than walked up inside the cage and willed the cage to grow in size to infinity or as far as he could imagine. Than he imagined a Forrest with trees bigger than kyubi herself. Than he asked her "is it okay if you stay here for a while and help me so we can create a place for you and you siblings to roam around freely and while I'm on it help me free the world of as much hatred as we can" the huge fox had tears in her eyes as she nodded in agreement. All the while minato was shocked at seeing this . naruto approached him and let the shadow binding minato's mouth loosen up and wrap, minato suddenly asked him "how did you do that ?". naruto answered" this is my mind and I just wanted it to happen so it happened, anyways how much chakra do you have left" naruto asked minato who was still bound form feet to neck by his own shadow. Minato replied" to last about three more minutes " naruto looked at kyubi as he asked her "can you slowly lend him you chakra to keep his consciousness for longer"

Kyubi still shocked at his original request of helping her liberate her siblings nodded in a yes. Than he looked at minato and willed his bound body to hang in the air giving him a view of how good kyubi has it with her forest and all compared to his bound self. Naruto than yelled at minato "SUFFER! SUFFER FOR ALL THE HATE YOU FORCED UPON ME AND SUFFER AS YOU LOOK AT THE CREAUTURE YOU WANTED TO BOUND IN NOW SO FREE IN HER FORREST WHILE YOU ARE BOUND "

Minato looked at his child in horror regretting everything he put his child through and said "I'm sorry , I know it doesn't mean anything to you now but I really am sorry and I will accept any punishment you give me for my stupidity, I will do anything I can to make up for what I put you through if I get a chance" .before naruto could yell at him again he suddenly disappeared from his mindscape

[ konoha hospital ]

naruto woke up with the smell of antibiotics tingling his nose. He opened his eyes to look up at plain white ceiling . as soon as he tried to sit up he started to feel the pain he thought he was past through .The third hokage shushined into the room as he finally found the strength to sit up. The hokage had a depressed look in his eyes as he approached naruto. Naruto flinched as his ' _jiji'_ had been hiding so much from him he felt like he couldn't trust him anymore. Though naruto thought who on this planet could he not trust if not his jiji and decided to confide in him as he asked _"jiji I don't know what I am doing wrong, I try to smile like you said I should, but it is becoming harder to do so as every day passes. I don't know how to make them stop, I tried to hate them to return their hatred but for some reason I cant , I don't understand what to do jiji"_ .

sarutobi hiruzen had been through three wars and had won and lost many battles but never has he felt so defeated. He couldn't help but feel that he has lost, he has failed. He tried to collect himself and said "naruto my child I can not comprehend for you to go through such trauma and still think what you said, you my child have wisdom beyond even my year's as you have correctly understood that hatred canto be countered by hatred , it can only be fuled by it , doesn't matter what other clans have be it their dojutsu, or their sub-element or their unique technique , you my child will surpass all there are and all there were because you have the brightest will of fire of all. I didn't want to tell you what I am about to until you made chunin but I now feel like you deserve to know why you are hated and about your heritage" naruto shocked at his jiji's words nodded and said that he already knew , he told him about his encounter with kyubi and about the masked man ,leaving the minato part and the part here kyubi is a 4 year old girl . everything naruto told him gave him a lot to think over as he took naruto to stay in sarutobi estate to stay atleast until he is in better physical shape, "oh if only i could adopt him "he thaught while cursing the civilian council .

As naruto was sleeping in the hokage's house he enterd his mindscape again

[ _mindscape_ ]

naruto walked over to minato whose eyes were dry as sand ad had tears running down his eyes . naruto approached him unwrapped him from his shadows and asked "what happed to you", minato could was still in too much of a shock to answer so kyubi did it for him saying " I showed him your memories from you orphanage and of mobs chasing , people glaring and muttering ." minato found himself and asked "naruto why did you released me I should suffer, I should be in pain, I should know hell for what I put you through" naruto sighed and said "it's not your fault, well at least anything apart from having jiji announce me as the jinchuriki, I don't know what I could have done differently if I were you, sorry about how I behaved earlier, I was a little overwhelmed with all the information , all this time I have been wanting and praying for a family and when I finnaly get one I wont throw it away," he said as he started crying and hugged his father. He was 4 afterall how much hate could a child really bear before it crumbles upon him. Minato still crying from his dry eyes wowed to naruto as he said "I will kill every single villager that put you through hell when I get out of this ", naruto said "did you not here what jiji said about 'hate fules hate" , minato looked at his child as his chest threatened to burst with pride as he hugged his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - family

6 months later

Fresh batch of chunin can be seen running around the town in pink trying to find the one who broke into chunin center and did this to their laundry. Naruto can be seen leading a batch of those into what could only be a trap if his smirk is anything to go by. But apparently these chunin are faster than he expected, they were dangerously closing in before he could reach the trap. In his thougths he can hear kyubi and his father cheering him on and trying to tell him what to do. Deciding to try to run faster he focuses on his path ahead when he felt a tackle from behind, but instead of falling down he is carried with the tackle such that he finds himself sitting on something.

He looks behind to find himself sitting on his best friend that he hasn't seen in months smirking at him while with her speed goggles on. She says "did you miss me otuo ?" he smiled almost crying and said "obviously and why do you still call me that, I am older than you ?". she teasingly reply "cause you are stupid hence intellectually younger, also it rhymes with your name, so its more like a nick name outo-chan". Annoyed at his nickname and 'chan' suffix he decides to let go and ask "So how are we sitting on your wheel chair and still covering more ground than chunin?". She answered "well most of it is going to bounce right off your head so I'll say three words 'internal combustion engine' ". Not understanding what she said naruto decided to let go and enjoy the ride when suddenly his rides slows down and halts. meko says sheepisly "Sorry about that , must have run out of fule". As soon as they stoped they were surrounded by 5 angry chunin who restrained and took naruto and meko to hokage.

Sarutobi hiruzen was looking at the dammed paperwork when suddenly he is asked for an appointment regarding naruto and meko. Asks them to come in, as they do with embarrassed chunin wearing pink vest and with orange hair, meko didn't even notice when he had activated the trap during their conversation. The chunin gave their report and left. Then hokage faced the children and said "when did he drag you also in his pranks now meko chan ?". Naruto protested that he didn't drag anyone , this was his masterpiece and meko interrupted , while meko kept laughing and said "you think you could have stalled them till your hair paint trap without me ? " . naruto gave a dry pout. Then meko turned to the hokage and said "anyways these pranks could be helpful for all of us in here." Surprised by the statement hokage asked how, she replied " well think about it , if a four year old can outrun several chunin for almost 2 hours than how good are they anyway." The hokage looked thoughtful as she continued "and I think you should be paying naruto for his pranks. He is keeping your ninjas on their toes. This helps him with is evasion training while helping your ninja with their tracking and capturing training."

Now hokage was actually seeing merit in her words and said "naruto I am giving you permission to prank up to chunin level ninja and civilians one a month until you can evade them for a day, after that I can let you prank higher level ninjas. But naruto-kun you have to remember that some of them might come at you with intent to kill so please be careful and chose to come peacefully when you detect their intention. Any way every time you can evade for more than four hours while still staying in sight for every fifteen minutes it you will be payed equvivalant of a D-rank mission and it will be added to record when you make gennin "

Naruto was trying to pinch himself, not only were his pranks were now legal but he was actually being paid to do them now. He looked at meko and thought how she is full of wonders , he remembered how in his darkest time she would always bring him light and smile. Meko looked back at him and said " what are you looking at ?" he said " nothing just wondering why you are not at the orphanage right now " , she sighed and answered " I ran away from that hell today and now that cats out of the bag, I am gussing that hokage sama will send me back". As she looked down at the floor in disappointment, naruto looked and asked hokage " jiji can meko stay with me if she wants to, she is my age when I got out and it will also help us manage each other financially, two income one household." Hokage looked at naruto's hopefull eyes , he was sure using puppy dog eyes jutsu . hokage gave into his surrogate grandson's request and said "if she choses to , sure" . this made meko brighten up, she will stay with her outo and away from that hell of an orphanage. She screamed "YES" happily and as fast as humanly possible . sautobi smiled at that and readied the paperwork for it .

As meko and naruto were walking towards his house , meko asked " what was that about hoage sama asking you to give in when you sense malicious intension. Naruto replied " oh right that! we have so much to catch up to , that was because I can detect chakra and emotions around me" meko blinked and understood the look he gave saying they will talk when they get home. Then naruto asked " I know I wont understand the theory behind it but where and how did you make that thing in your wheelchair " meko smirked and replied " I found a blacksmith who also likes to dwell in engineering he has a daughter who is five year old and when she became my friend and told me about him , I asked if he can help me set up a workshop and he asked me to come to his place for anything I want , since then I have been providing him with a design and he has been making them for me on his free time, for free can you imagine that." Naruto was happy that his best friend was so passionate about something and was exited to tell about how he spent his 6 months

Soon they reached home and naruto told meko " make yourself comfortable and get a good look around the house, lets get some rest and then we will talk" . meko obliged . and then he continued " and if you have any thing in mind that wont blow up you van use any of the houses in the apartment, we own the whole thing." She looked at him in confusion when he gave the look that said 'we'll talk later'. She thought nothing of it and went to sleep, Soon to be followed by naruto.

In the morning when she wakes up she sees naruto in the kitchen trying his best not to burn himself while boiling the milk and decides to intervene. She gets on her wheel chair and drags herself to naruto's side and asks "how can someone who has been living on his own for six monts not know how to use a stove." He replies "I know how to use a stove dummy , its just every time I just put it on high flame by mistake and almost burn myself, it is somewhat of a tradition now." She sighs at his stupidity and says "So what have you been up to all this time " he says " lets just Finish our milk first and then we can talk"

Later they were sitting face to face and both finished their milk and started talking. Naruto asked her to put her hand on his and he started meditating.

Next thing meko knows she is in a beautiful forest near a lake and a house, she looks at naruto who looks at her like this is what was supposed to happen. Naruto leads her to the house and none other than the fourth hokage and a little girl their age greeting them. Then naruto explains to her the situation and what happened throughout which she was silent, then he explains how his father and kyubi whose actual name is kurami, have been training him physically and in calligraphy as a stepping stone to fuinjusu, as they said they did not want him to open his chakra before he is five to let them develop furthur.

After some back and forth and understanding situation somewhat she asks " how come you can not be here like kurami chan is without loosing chakra, all be it someone else's". then minato answers " because kurami chan is a being made completely out of chakra , her being sealed into naruto basically makes him her chakra's physical vassal allowing naruto to develop another set of chakra coils . that is the whole reason why we needed a newborn to seal the kyubi, since they do not have developed chakra coils hence it is less risky, because of kyubi now naruto has two chakra sources with a single chakra system which can handle kurami-chan's youki since it has been exposed to it since birth. Being uzumaki also helps as they already have more potent chakra and more of it in abundance anyways. To any one else kurami-chan's youki will be poisonous"

Taking in the information meko looks at kurami and asks "why are you a four year old", then she answers "us buiju are supposed to be immortal, shnagami san cannot sustain us in his stomach as it goes against the cosmic law, so when minato sealed the yang half of me in himself and was taken into shinagami's stomach, shinagami san decided to remove my chakra suddenly from minato and resed it to my other half in naruto. When both my chakra merged it created somewhat of a rebirth effect all buiju face when their physical incarnation is destroyed. Hence I age with naruto kun until I reach my peak and remain that age."

Meko than had some random chat with all three of them when sudden she realized something and asked minato " so you sealed your chakra as a fail safe for seal removal, did naruto's mother also create a fail safe for something, sealing her chakra inside naruto?" hearing this question minato cursed himself for not realizing this earlier, he has been missing kushina like anything and yet he did not even think of it before . he said " yes well she did , sorry I just forgot . she will show up when naruto is trying to master his access to kyubi's chakra after unsealing the gate . everyone face palmed as they realized what they have to do . minato created the key to the lock on a paper, than he opened the seal, asking naruto and kyubi to come out of the gate, as they did.

Now both sides of cage had scenery of waterfall and beautiful forest as naruto willed it. Then kurami asked naruto to place his hand on hers. Soon naruto's chakra projected itself out of his body while kurami's youki did as well. Then naruto's chakra took a hold of red youki and started pulling itself out of it. Although kurami was willing to let go of her youki , its youki was still made of pure anger and hence started affecting naruto who was starthing to loos his grip on his own chakra.

That's when he suddenly realized he was in a different place with a red head standing in front of him. He let go of the youki induced anger and said in a crying tone " mom" , kushina jumped at naruto and hugged him asking if he was eating alright and bathing every day or not. Naruto replied casually and after some conversation h told her everything about kurami and how he met his father, how he met meko and everything. She felt guilty for misunderstanding kyubi for so long and angry at minato for putting their child through this even when she advised against it, she was grateful to meko for being in his son's life and also giving the idea that let her meet her son this soon. Naruto asked her to forgive minato saying that he has already forgiven him. Kushina sighed as seen around them changed as they were back in a forest near a house and a lake, kushina launched a punch at minato who was apologizing for his stupidity while everyone else sweat dropped .

After minato got a decent beating and things calmed down naruto asked kurami " can you also sustain mom's chakra so she can stay here " kurami nodded in agreement. Then meko asked "what will happen when you use up all your chakra in a battle in future, will kurami chan giving you youki disrupt their chakra" kurami replied " you are right we have to find a more permanent way to seal both of them in here." All of them then got a little depressed and started thinking.

Soon meko came up with something " some time ago when I was looking at one of the gennin team test I saw a joinin perform shadow clone jutsu, it was sold clone , can it be considered physical incarnation of a chakra, and then the shadow clone be sealed into naruto like kurami chan was sealed, hence giving him different sources for chakra like it did with kurami chan."

Minato and kushina were shocked at how a four year old can be so perceptive, she was asking just the right questions and coming up with brilliant theories. Minato after some thought replied " you are somewhat right meko chan, but we don't have individualy enough chakra to crate even a week shadow clone let alone a shadow clone that can create its own source in naruto, although you are right to think that due to kurami chan's youki naruto's chakra network is so strong that it can hold new chakra sourses given they ar not as big as atmost six tails worth of chakra , and minimum our shadow clone that creates its own chakra source will require its chakra to be at least 2/3 of a single tail worth of chakra"

Meko looked at minato as both were looking for solutions while all others were just staring at two geniuses coming up with a solution to do the impossible. Meko asked "Aren't you a fuinjutsu master or something cant you make a seal that will detect a chakra and then convert any chakra into that , if you can do that we can pass some of your chakra through it and then ask kurami chan to pass one tail worth of chakra through it , maybe we can get someone to channel this chakra though and they will mold it into a shadow clone and sel it into naruto"

This made minato smirk as he said " that is perfect I can come up with a seal in at most a week and then naruto under my guidance will make 2 copies of it , one for me and one for kushina , then maybe we can get jiraya sensie to be the channel to mold it into shadow clone jutsu, he will also be able to properly seal us in naruto". Minato had already forgiven jiraya as kyubi had shown him naruto's baby memory where the sannin was taking care of him until he was one and a half year old, she also showed him a memory of him carrying naruto in one arm and verbally fighting with sarutobi regarding naruto's future and loosing. Minato understood as sarutobi had made some good points regarding naruto's protection. But kushina didn't know that yet and jumped at minato beating him for even suggesting the pervert's name. then kurami started showing those memories again and everyone was in awe at how much jiraya had fought senselessly against his sensei knowing it to be a fight he would lose. khushina apologized to minato and he just shrugged it away and gave her a kiss on her cheek, leading to red faced kushina and to kurami screaming "KAWAI". Then kushina looked at kurami apologized again and vowed to be a mother to naruto kurami and meko. This led to all children hug her in excitement for what the future holds


End file.
